Goddess Ilias
|-|Normal= |-|Weakened= |-|Ultimate existence= Summary Ilias is the self-proclaimed creator of the world. In truth, she was born along with it at the universe's beginning. She discovered a planet much later on and began molding the life there into humans. Her dark counterpart, Alipheese I, molded life into monster girls at a rate faster and more efficient than that of Ilias, which caused her to pick a fight with Alipheese out of jealousy. Alipheese and her army were more powerful than Ilias' own on the battlefield, but Ilias tricked Alipheese and the 6 anscestors into sealing themselves in exchange for Ilias agreeing not to kill off all monsters and all that. But Ilias doesn't care about that and just decides to become more powerful than Alipheese I, so she can kill off all monsters and then destory Alipheese and fhe anscestors. She manipulates many along the way, but is stopped and destroyed by Luka, Alice, the 4 heavenly knights and a few others. In paradox, there are multiple Iliases around due to weird time paradox stuff going on. One Ilias has been sealed into a Loli-esque form, and she travels across the multiverse with Luka in an attempt to stop the chaos, catch the white rabbit and other things like that. All angels, even ones like Eden, Lucifina and the 7 archangels, are all aspects of her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C | High 3-A | 2-A, likely Low 1-C, potentially High 1-B Name: Ilias, Goddess Ilias, The Divine Light Goddess, The Goddess who Created the World Origin: Monster Girl Quest Gender: Female Age: 13.77 Billion, was born along with the universe Classification: Abstract entity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Light manipulation, Soul manipulation, Can ignore durability and BFR via holy energy attacks, Acausality, Non-Corporeality, Medicine Mastery, Medicine Manipulation, Barrier Creation, Illusion Creation/Manipulation (Can create an illusionary afterimage of herself to confuse opponents via ninjutsu skills), Money Manipulation (Can cause actions to grant her far more money than she would normally get from them), Science Manipulation, Alchemy, All stats boosted while in certain environments, Reality Warping, Buff Negation, Element/Status Imbuing, Stat Manipulation (Can use buffs to increase his own stats, as well as use debuffs to decrease the stats of his enemies. Can cause actions to use the potency of stats that they wouldn't normally use; For instance, striking power would be dependent on the value of the user's agility instead of attack), Probability manipulation, Nullifies any and all attacks that aren't one-shots when damaged enough, Health/stamina/magic drain, Ability to replenish stamina/magic power via damage and etc, Ability to affect incorporeal beings, Physical stat alteration, Resurrection, Flawless restoration, Elemental manipulation, Elemental immunity, Magic manipulation, Space manipulation, Non-corporeality, High-godly regeneration, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 8), Magic nullification, Physical Damage Nullification, Magic reflection, Physical Attack Reflection, Death manipulation, Death manipulation resistance, Matter manipulation resistance, Poison immunity, Sleep inducement, Sleep inducement immunity, Time manipulation immunity, Perception manipulation immunity, Existence erasure resistance, Conceptual manipulation resistance, Soul manipulation resistance (All likely to a greater extent than any angel, including the likes of Micaela; All angels are aspects of her.), Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of all light and things holy in nature.), Biology Manipulation (Altered evolution to create humans.). Attack Potency: At least Town level '''(Can easily wipe out villages) | '''High Universal (Comparable to Luka who defeated space-eroding Wormiel) | Multiverse+ level, At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Superior to the 7 Archangels, who are themselves equal to the 6 ancestors and superior to the Seraphs, who are themselves comparable to Adramelech, Luka, Sonya Chaos, the Lilith sisters and etc. Micaela, Lucifina, the Archangels and Eden are all offshoots of her being), potentially High Hyperverse Level Speed: Immeasurable (Micaela and Lucifina, who can speedblitz beings who can already speedblitz beings who have immeasurable speed, are aspects of her.) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable by nature of being a higher-dimensional entity. Striking Strength: Multiverse+ level, At least High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level, potentially High Hyperverse Level Durability: ''' '''Multiverse+ level, '''At least '''High Multiverse Level, likely Low Metaverse Level (Superior to 7 archangels and Lucifina.), potentially High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Extremely high, possibly Limitless (She could simply throw around her most potent attack endlessly and without tire.) Range: Unknown, Town level while weakened (Could wipe a town off the map via collateral damage while fighting Alice in their loli forms.) Standard Equipment: None usually Intelligence: Genius (Organized a plan over 500-years and tricked beings with millions of years of experience.) Weaknesses: Darkness (It's her opposite, she needed to perform a specific thing in order to harmlessly fuse with it.) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon-Slaying Thunder ~' Divine lightning that smites foes. *'Purifying Light ~' Holy light that can send a foe's soul to heaven. *'Thunder of Judgement ~' A divine storm of lightning unparalleled in sending sinners to hell. *'Tidal wave ~' A divine flood of holy energy to cleanse the world of sinners. *'Holy Flare ~': An omnidirectional explosion of holy energy. *'Big Bang ~': An amped version of Holy flare. She modeled this attack after the Big band that created the universe. *'Shamshir ~': A wave of wind and holy energy that cuts sinners apart. *'Ultimate Messiah ~': An omnidirectional wave of Holy energy. Keys: Minimum/Base | Final form/VN | Minimum/Paradox Fights Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Reality Warpers Category:Light Novel Category:Video Game Category:Female Category:Monster Girl Quest Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Hax